predators_and_preyfandomcom-20200215-history
Goshenite
Goshenite is the Multiwatch's DNA sample of a Crystaldensis from the planet Beryl. Appearance Goshenite is an otter-based life form. He has brown fur all over his body with blue eyes and a thick, heavy tail. His nose is a grey-red color along with the inside of his ears. He has three small freckles on each cheek. His body is very muscular and has durable pale blue goshenite spikes coming out of his back, shoulders, and forearms. He sports two goshenite shards on his back and has eleven mini-shards on each of his forearms, making twenty-two in total. Goshenite has an all black jumpsuit with a large blue stripe going diagonal across his torso, almost like a sash. This "sash" leads to his blue belt and his shirt is sleeveless. He wears black boots with blue toes. The Multiwatch symbol is on his right pec surrounded by a grey square. Powers and Abilities Goshenite's main abilities come from the extremely thick blue crystals coming out of his body naturally. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of crystals at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands. He can also cause crystal constructs to grow from his body, the latter of which he protected a group of protesters from an energy blast with his body and causing large crystalline spikes to appear on his back and then disappear. Whenever Goshenite extends the claws from his fingers, they are also made from crystals. He can also extend goshenite blades from his forearms, an extension that the Multiwatch has given to all of Zachary's aliens (minus the goshenite crystal material for the other alien species.) He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can form gaping hands to capture enemies. Goshenite can levitate crystal prisms. He was capable of encasing enemies in crystals as if it was ice. He can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Goshenites's crystals resemble prisms, allowing weapons similar to lasers and light to be refracted and rendered useless. He is able to redirect energy blasts rather than just refracting them. Goshenite is also resistant to fire and heat. Goshenite has inhuman physical abilities, enough to easily able to overpower Captain Tin in a one-on-one brawl. Due to the natural density of crystal, Goshenite is extremely durable to physical impacts. He has withstood being punched from Ampose to Ampose Moonbase by Captain Tin. That incident also shows that Goshenite can survive in the vacuum of space. Because of Goshenite being partly made out of crystals, he is at least physically immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. If angled right, aging and time rays will also reflect off his body. Goshenite can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Goshenite can extend his arms slightly. Weaknesses Goshenite's crystals can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations and he might even fall unconscious. While Goshenite can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. Female Crystaldensies lack this weakness. Trivia * His name, "Goshenite", is the name of a real life colorless version of a crystal known as Beryl, which is the same name of Goshenite's home planet. * Goshenite's skeleton isn't made out of normal bones, but is made out of goshenite crystals instead. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Multiwatch Aliens Category:Multiwatch Heroes Category:Muscular Aliens Category:Crystaldensies Category:Muscular Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters